L'amour au RendezVous
by DemiZ-Riddle
Summary: Un amour naissant entre Hermione et Harry, basé sur un mensonge, tt pour le mieu MAIS..[HGHP]


**L'amour au rendez-vous**

_Un premier petit chapitre, qui parle de l'amour naissant entre Harry et Hermione, simplement par un mensonge.Ron étant au début d'accord!MAIS.._

_Ce chapitre est inventé par Moi, mais je l'ai fait avec l'inspiration du moment!_

* * *

**1er chapitre: Tout commence**

Hermione arriva enfin a la gare après beaucoup d'attente et de ralement venant de sa part a cause des emboutaillages.

Elle avait passée ses vacances en France, envoyant siplement des lettres a Ron et Harry, en disant qu'elle avait changer, mais pas a quel niveau.

Elle arriva au petit mur étroit entre les voie 9 et 10. Elle pris son chariot a deux mains, regarda des deux côtés et traversa en courant le mur en ne voyant personne.

De l'autre côté, par contre, ce n'était pas le cas! Tout le monde se pressait devant le train rouge qui commencait a siffler l'heure de départ.

Elle regarda la pendule et vit qu'il partait dans 5 minutes! En regardant la pendule, elle se rappella celle de son appartement en France.

* * *

PETIT FLASH BACK:

Hermy ma chérie, viens! on va être en retard! Cria la mère d'Hermione, dans la voiture en claxonnant, attendant impassiamment sa fille.

Celle-là sortit deux minutes après, vêtue d'un jean et un T-shirt a manche longue malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait ici, en Charente.

Sa mère râla en voyant sa tenue.

Toi et tes manières!

Hermione sourit, elle rentra, hésitante, dans la petite clio rouge que sa mère avait empreintée a son boulot.

Elles partirent toutes les deux dans les petites rues de ce département.Sa mère arrêta la voiture devant une vitrine en souriant, puis regarda sa fille qui était très crispée et qui hésita a sortir de la voiture en pensant qu'elle n'y rentrera plus jamais là-même!

Elles rentrèrent, la porte faisant un léger son de cloche.

Un homme arriva vers elles, avec des aiguilles et un petit bouquin.

En voyant les aiguilles, Hermione bondit derrière sa mère en se cachant au maximum.

Il discuta avec sa mère et lui donna le petit bouquin.

allée! viens choisir ton tatouage! Ca te changera.

oui! justement, j'ai peur de changer

mais c'est juste physique! ca sera dans ton mental et tu te sentiras mieux! t'en fait pas!

Sa mère lui sourit et Hermione reprit confiance et regarda le bouquin.

Après une demi-heure, l'homme revient vers elles.

quel choix?

le coeur rouge là! Avec son initial dedans: H

parfait! sur quel partie du corps?

en haut de la poitrine

Hermione rougit légèrement en entendant sa mère lui dire son choix( un peu forcée par sa mère)

Génial! venez demoiselle.

Hermione hésita a le suivre, mais sa mè-re la poussa doucement.

Cette dernière attendit une demi-heure puis decida de s'assoir.

Hermione revient, légèrement rouge avec un visage très rayonnant.

HERMY! comme t'a l'air heureuse..il est si beau que ça?

oui maman! je suis enchanté que tu m'y ai forcée!

votre fille avait peur des aiguilles mais elle a fermée les yeux, elle a été très courageuse!

Dit l'homme avant de partir vers d'autres clientes.

Après avoir payer, sa mère et Hermione sortirent et rerentrèrent dans la petite et belle voiture.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le centre commercial et elles y rentrèrent, Hermione toujours déçider a continuer son commencement de changement...

Elle en ressortit toute changer! elle était même passée par la coiffeuse, l'esthéticienne et la styliste!

Elle avait maintenant les cheveux remontée en un beau chignon, ses cheveux lisses.

Elle s'était maquiller, elle avait du fond de teint qui allait très bien, du mascara mis légèrement, elle avait un beau rouge a lèvres qui allait bien avec son petit débardeur rouge qui montrait bien le tatouage en haut de la belle poitrine d'Hermione.

Une jupe rose clair qui volait derrière ses pas et enfin, des chaussures ouvertes qui montrait ses jolis pieds et son vernis.

Personne ne l'aurait reconnut a sa tenue, mais ses yeux et son visage était toujours le même.

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit est d'aller se voir dns le miroir, et eu le soufle telement coupé qu'il fallut du temps pour bien respirer.

Elle se trouvait tellement belle sans ses dents de devants qui dépassait légèrement et ses cheveux toujours un peu ondulés.

Elle fut tellement heureuse qu'elle dansa sur place, son père rentra dans la salle de bain a se moment et ne reconnut pas tout de suite sa fille..

Mimi! (son surnom--')

papa! tu as vu!

Dit Hermione en éclatant de rire et en faisant tournée sa jupe en tournant elle-même sur place.

oui! tu es splendide!

Hermione continua sa petite danse et se regarda dans le miroir de nouveau.

pour une fois, je me trouve belle come une déesse!

Elle éclata a nouveau de rire et alla dans la cuisine, très heureuse. Elle caressa Pattenrond au passage et regarda la pendule et vit qu'elle devait envoyée a nouveau une lettre a ses deux meilleurs amis, leur ayant promis.

* * *

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Harry et Ron était dans un compartiment, attendant Hermione très impatient de voir a quoi ressemblerait la nouvelle Hermione.

Echec! s'écria pour la troisième fois Ron

Harry bougea quelques pions

et maths!

oh non! c'est la quatrième fois que tu gagnes!

oh! le petit ryry en veut a Rony?

oui! il est vilain rony!

Ils rigolèrent et pendant que ron rangeait son jeu d'échec, Harry regarda par la fenêtre du train et il aperçut une belle, très belle, jeune fille en débardeur blanc et en jupe blanche, avec du maquillage léger qui lui allait bien au teint.

Il admira sa coiffure puis ensuite il regarda ou son regard était posé et vit que c'était la pendule.

ron ne vit pas Harry regarder avec attention la jeune fille.

bon viens Harry, Hermione n'est jamais en retard, elle va surement arrivé bientot sur la gare!

hein? euh..ah oui! allons-y!

* * *

**_A SUIVRE_**

* * *

Pouha! que chapitre! perso, je n'aime pas trop mon inspiration mais faut dire que je n'avait pas du tout pensé a ca avant et que j'ai tout inventée sur le moment!

**Reviews suite!**


End file.
